Ultraman Cosmos (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode Cosmos.jpg|Cosmos' Rise ultramancosmos.jpg|Cosmos before performing his pose PDVD_013.jpg|Eclipse Mode pose Eclipse Cosmos.jpg|Eclipse Mode headshot guerreiro_06 Cosmos.jpg|Promotional poster of Cosmos Cosmos_Dream.jpg|Cosmos as he appeared to Musashi in his dream Cosmos vs Chaos Lidorias 3.jpg Cosmos_vs_Chaos_Lidorias.jpg|Cosmos vs Chaos Lidorias Cosmos vs Chaos Lidorias 2.jpg 2a5118aae962e737914fc4d358963e26.jpg|Cosmos vs Golmede 6dccbe29b1bcfe003ee39d3945990cf1.jpg|Cosmos vs Spittle Cosmos Luna.jpg|Cosmos vs Yamawarawa 3dca6be420fdaefffffd984b7f51170a.jpg|Cosmos Corona Mode binded by Chaos Jelga Cosmos_vs_Chaos_Jirak.jpg|Cosmos vs Chaos Jirak 96bd9d07d6bb851c765e3eee783ffe14.jpg|Cosmos vs Angrilla 540bbb8c6065512683a6201a597f2369.jpg|Cosmos vs Chaos Parastan. Ultraman_Csms_Chs_Hdr_Evrls.png|Cosmos Luna Mode vs Chaos Header Iblis Cosmos Corona vs CH I.jpg|Cosmos Corona Mode vs Chaos Header Iblis Cosmos_vs_Cosmos.png|Cosmos vs Imitation Cosmos 201210122117130dc.jpg|Cosmos vs Guinje Eligal_v_Ultraman_Cosmos.png|Cosmos vs Eligal 25dc69b225fac88e829606596d608173.jpg|Cosmos Corona Mode vs Chaos Header Mebut Ultraman_Csms_Chs_Hdr_Mbt.png|Cosmos Eclipse mode vs Chaos Header Mebut CIOJCXIJOJXOJZO.jpg|Cosmos performing a flying kick against Chaos Header Mebut C3e07db3ab50e633058bb9af907582cf.jpg|Cosmos vs Chaos Taildas Eligal_Chaos_v_Ultraman_Cosmos.png|Cosmos Eclipse vs Chaos Eligal II Neo_DarknessVS_Cosmos.jpg|Cosmos defeated by Chaos Darkness. UltramanCosmos_8301.jpg|Cosmos speaks with Musashi before leaving 10baab626c9b30bb9b3cf1f9dfc51fb0.jpg Ec69f06ee8ef3700e3de90d985933574.jpg 629363645f78db39855d50f6a2e33c21.jpg Galbas v Ultraman Cosmos.png 4cb1fd0a60fd4977f4f09285900f296f.jpg|Cosmos vs Waroga Cosmos vs Ragstone.jpg Cosmos vs Yamawarawa.jpg Cosmos vs Chaos Ultraman & Chaos Neldorand.jpg Cosmos vs Alien Kyulia.jpg Galbas v Ultraman Cosmos.png Spittle I.jpg 1383786 503353836437470 549212848 n.jpg 78c0743810863b656a4b3313c9cc6de8.jpg F8e088d60dc6a1c0d7f358b2e0b2fd02.jpg 3ca902c35d8f48f4273f7e3489209c04.jpg F4daa870fe88fc00c463b67e6cf1fcf1.jpg 20110817233247b31.jpg Gigi3vs.jpg CHAOS 2.jpg 39901008149160b9050564f12ab4df2f.jpg B9001e77f090e08f0be907d7720afc53.jpg 59207b079de5e915921b3c93b0b3badf.jpg 21e5c8b014e4c0b78b158cd99c1f5c75.jpg B0fd94fcc444b4bd928aa77339b0aacf.jpg 5bd2192b0464b94dedea630639d5bc90.jpg Ragstone 0.jpg 1779781 489258321180355 929583470 n.jpg 54967266aae6ce7f39836541779fa893.jpg HELLZKING 2.jpg 59207b079de5e915921b3c93b0b3badf.jpg F4daa870fe88fc00c463b67e6cf1fcf1.jpg Cosmos vs Giribanes.jpg 1689028 489258627846991 773817755 n.jpg Vadata I.jpg E392c1f2fcaf4ebb7df7b5e4408dd68e.jpg 49fa189cbd0f8df3fa68312e49e9b159.jpg 0602.jpg Corona Cosmos.jpg Luna mode.png Eclips.png Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact Cosmos telescope view.png|Cosmos passing through Musashi's telescope view a0207696_2122378.jpg|Cosmos Luna Mode on Planet Baltan Cosmosmsom.jpg|Cosmos VS Basical Baltan TFC-Cosmos-Luna-VS-Beshikaru.jpg Cosmos vs Baltan.jpeg Baltan_vs_Cosmos.jpg ucfc1bc.jpg ucfc2bc.jpg Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet Space Corona.png SCORPISS.jpg A0207696 154779.jpg Ultraman Cosmos.jpg|Cosmos Eclipse Mode in The movie UltramanCosmos2-18.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode blocking Scorpiss Shot fb-shin-ulden-067.jpg 6c320a7ac7b622ca6df95db44f59ea40.jpg Cosmos_Eclispe_&_Justice.jpg 8438247287832901483298347548392 alt.jpg Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Img 1 m.jpg T0001592.jpg|Cosmos vs Justice cosmos promotional.jpg|Cosmos & Justice vs Gloker Bishop Justice & Cosmos Future.jpg ucm3-cosjas01.jpg Ucm3-cosjas03.jpg Ultraman Saga Saga Heroes.jpg Saga Trio.jpg Zero-cosmos.jpg|Zero & Cosmos GUBILA-SAGA.jpg Saga_Ultramen.png cdcc.jpg|Cosmos & Musashi return in Ultraman Saga Cosmos taming Gubila.jpg|Cosmos Luna Mode after taming Gubila. Blarghhhh.jpg|Cosmos,Zero & Dyna been defeated by Hyper Zetton Kjp,s.jpg|Taiga(right),Asuka(middle) & Musashi(left) BfslOJICIAAXgLF.jpg Beke9gXCQAA-ANT.jpg Cosmos-Zero-Dyna.jpg GUBILA-GOMESS.jpg GomessSaga.jpg Hyper-zetton05.jpg Ultra Zero Fight imagecd.jpeg Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! C cosmos.png Bandicam_2017-01-14_20-45-50-088.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-28-468.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-29-913.jpg 9ad403bc.jpg cosmos in ginga s.png bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-32-291.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-33-303.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-34-139.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-34-800.jpg nicely done shot.png tumblr_njqcf4UMIN1sc31yro6_1280.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-40-715.jpg Tumblr njqcf4UMIN1sc31yro4 1280.jpg bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-42-385.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-47-010.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-48-404.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-48-923.jpg SCARF.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-54-029.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-51-662.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-08-57-256.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-09-04-470.jpg bandicam 2017-03-25 08-09-15-466.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-09-15-933.jpg img_112.jpeg img_1.jpeg GOLDEN_AURA.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-25 08-09-25-775.jpg bandicam 2017-03-25 08-09-31-441.jpg D80089a6.gif bandicam 2017-03-25 08-09-48-849.jpg bandicam 2017-03-25 08-09-49-104.jpg bandicam 2017-03-25 08-09-49-438.jpg bandicam 2017-03-25 08-09-57-502.jpg bandicam 2017-03-25 08-09-59-422.jpg bandicam 2017-03-25 08-10-06-574.jpg cosmos in prison.png 8 Heisei Ultra.jpg Tumblr nlj946tvPB1sc31yro1 1280.jpg Ginga0001 - Edited.jpg 10858629 728418410611353 751579943443715298 n.jpg Ginga S Movie Nexus Ready To Fight.jpg Good Luck Nexus.jpg 4b3eb40d4d7284ab355f83592d7539e7.jpg Cosmos GingaVictory Max & Mebius.jpg LzItiCx - Imgur.gif Image3.jpg Gingasmv_t2713.jpg ETARUGA-GINGA-COSMOS.jpg Cosmos Eclispe Ginga S.jpeg F59fa52389e69009149f0cb91a9e9469.jpg Ten_ultra_brothers.png Imageuw5.jpg Ultraman X 38e3e4c9.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos in Ultraman X Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA IMG_8692.jpg IMG 0496.jpg 5Ultra2.png Snapshot 1 (3-15-2017 8-37 PM).png 5Rise.gif Ultraman Geed GeedAS(withcomponents).jpeg|Cosmos as one of Geed Acro Smasher's components Hikari&Cosmos(GeedFinale).jpeg DVD Covers EUtR7.jpg 479.jpg 0481a2f50.jpg D22b44c0d8 060961 450.jpg 51V8Z9Q3QQL.jpg 12756419.jpeg B00006D2EA.01. SCLZZZZZZZ V1131901395 .jpg 51ZENA3BY1L.jpg 2891a3fe1.jpg 13d7bf4bef 060967 450.jpg 0281a44b8.jpg 31e498d6b7 060969 100.jpg 4761a4a60.jpg 5c63f7c9fc 060984 450.jpg 2603010639.jpg Miscellaneous CSMS_Luna!.png|Cosmos Luna Mode's Retsuden Box CSMS_Corona!.png|Cosmos Corona Mode's Retsuden Box CSMS_Eclipse!.png|Cosmos Eclipse Mode's Retsuden Box wallp.jpg Future.Cosmos.jpg|Future Mode 000000q1q.jpg Ultraman Cosmos Charecter Futrue Mode.png Cosmos Eclipse.png 201410161822225f2.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode & Ultraman Justice with Ultraman Ginga in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 68 PB223369.jpg|Cosmos Corona Mode and Dyna Strong Type img_941028_30875968_3.jpg|Cosmos Space Corona Mode and Hunter Knight Tsurugi Cosmos Legend Justice.jpg|Cosmos Eclipse Mode, Justice and Legend Ginga s film.jpg GingaS 10heroes.jpg 10882279 714051715381356 7855953449265295739 n.jpg|Cosmos is scene also battle Etelgar (Bottom Left, under Zero vs Etelgar Pic) Saga Heroes Stage.jpg Ultraman-Cosmos-Eclipse-Mode.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode in Ultraman All-Star Chronicle 18358616_1644833302211192_4481212342368007411_o.jpg _Ultraman the Prime_ trailer # 14 ~ Amazon Prime video only! ~ - YouTube - Google Chrome 8_18_2017 12_14_24 AM.png IMG 1185.JPG Category:Images Category:Galleries